


My Very Own Mary-Sue

by Marian_De_Haan



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_De_Haan/pseuds/Marian_De_Haan
Summary: "After the recent Mary-Sue discussion I couldn't resist writing one. Don't worry, it's short. And it has a twist :-)"





	My Very Own Mary-Sue

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on B7 Lysator mailing list in 2002. Reproduced here on the author's behalf and with the author's permission.

"We don't know where this archive has come from," my boss said, pointing to an untidy heap of papers on a ledge in the farthest corner of the storeroom. "Just see what you can do with it."  
  
He departed and I set to work. My attention was caught by a bulky envelope, balancing precariously on the top of the pile. Picking it up, I felt something solid inside, something like a small box.  
  
"DO NOT OPEN," it said on the envelope. Nonsense! How else can I make a proper inventory? I opened the envelope.  
  
A flash. I blinked. Gone was the chilly storeroom with its rows of files. Stupefied, I gazed at Zen's screen. I turned. Six pairs of eyes stared at me. I'd known those faces anywhere!  
  
Blake, Vila and Jenna all began to talk at once. Who was I? How did I turn up? Where did I come from? Gan gave me a reassuring smile while I suddenly heard a voice in my head: //I feel you are not hostile.// Cally, of course.  
  
"Zen," Avon said above the noise, "explain the phenomenon."  
  
+IT IS UNKNOWN TO ME.+  
  
"It would be, wouldn't it?" Vila mumbled. "Useless machine!"  
  
"My people have a saying," Cally said. "There are no useless machines, just people unable to find a use for them."  
  
"What is your name?" Blake asked me.  
  
"Marian."  
  
"The REBEL Marian?" He stared at me in overt admiration. "The one who's stirred up revolutions on two hundred planets? The one who's slipped out of Federation traps countless times? The one who's beaten Space Command time and again?"  
  
Better not disappoint him with the truth - clearly they weren't in need of an archivist. I gave a non-committal smile.  
  
Blake hugged me. "Welcome, Marian. Together we'll bring down the Federation."  
  
Avon was eyeing me intently. I could sense his curiosity behind the impassive face. Wow, this promised to be good!  
  
"Sit down." Gan gestured at the flight deck couch.  
  
Vila winked at me. "I'll get you a drink."  
  
"Thank you," I said. I was aware of a more urgent need, though: "But first I'd like to wash my hands."  
  
Jenna stepped forward. "I'll show you the way." She sounded rather hostile.

Well, she would have to get used to coming second in Blake's affection from now on.  
  
While I followed her into the corridor, I was contemplating how best to present my advice. Now my dream of joining the Liberator crew had come true, I wasn't planning to get involved in dangerous missions. It must be possible to convince Blake that all he had to do was keep out of the way, and the Federation would collapse by itself. Indeed, any attack would be counter-productive, as that would serve to unite the various factions within the Federation. Yes, that was a useful argument...  
  
"Through here," Jenna said, opening a heavy door.  
  
I stepped inside and found myself in a small room with another door in front of me. Behind me I heard the door I'd come through fall shut. My thoughts still occupied, I opened the other door.  
  
CURSE JENNA! was my last thought while I was sucked into the dark and icy vastness of space.


End file.
